You Can't Win
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Drabble, Numbershot Vector's POV. The Barian menace thinks on the current state of affairs... revealing that the situation is much different than his opponents think.


**Vile: So I was just sitting around, minding my own business, and I remembered a few comments I saw about how seemingly pointless most of my Numbershots are, how some questions are left unanswered, and that the Distributor and Vector are losing their villain cred. Oh ho ho ho ho, the words triggered my drive. I may not answer much (YMMV on that), but this little drabble might open your eyes a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>So many Numbers lost to that Tsukumo boy and his friends, including Astral. They're growing stronger, defeating the people I chose and taking the Numbers. The Number Distributor's had a mockery of himself made more than once. And now they're hunting for the Master Keys, said to unlock "the solution" to their problem.<p>

It almost makes me wish any of it mattered.

But alas (for them, at least), none of it does. Those idiots haven't been any closer to victory since I murdered Faker. All the wild goose chases I've been sending them on have them in a frenzy, always thinking they'll find some link to stop me for good. So many upgrades to their powers they've received, so many new powers they've unlocked. Under normal circumstances, I should be worried. But I was prepared for almost anything, and anything I wasn't prepared for, I adapted to. It almost scares me how smart I can be, hahahahahahahaha.

Confidence has always been a weakness for humans, as I've learned. As much confidence I myself possess, I know how to use it to my advantage: By using THEIR confidence to their DISadvantage. The more Numbers they acquire, the more they will believe they are close to defeating me, and that Number keeps growing to this minute. The Distributor's continued defeats and even the Master Keys that Tsukumo seeks instrument this process; they probably no longer see us as a threat, which is what I hope for. All I require is for them to come to me, which they will certainly do thanks to the Number I hold… then I will strike.

Oh, it's amazing how much fun I have while observing you humans. Your emotions, your suffering… this must be what you call "theater". But as interesting as you all are, a few of you stand out.

Kaito Tenjo. Your services were quite useful at first, even if your final goal didn't exactly help me. You may have your brother again, but I've already found a way to implement Plan B, which you yourself made easier thanks to your defection. I probably didn't need to get rid of Dr. Faker… but I guess watching you suffer was too good to pass up. Your woman is quite possibly the only true thorn I've had in my side… but she was a minor thorn, as I know better than to deal with her again, at least by myself, hmhmhmhm.

Yamoto. You're using the dark powers within you quite well for someone of your age. I was smart to pass Dark Matter Dragon on to you. The Rank-Up-Magic card you attained is also good for my research into making a more workable version for the rest of us: Barian's Heart is quite inadequate. But something seems off about you. The power you're gaining… it isn't our power. It isn't Chaos. You should be turning into one of us… I'll need to look into this.

Ryoga Kamishiro. Shark. You have been one of the more intriguing humans I've witnessed. Your resistance to Shark Drake, as well as even my own power, baffled me… until I got under your skin for a moment. …So that's where you vanished to for all these years, clinging to life. Suddenly, Shark Drake's loyalty makes so much sense… as does your female's ability to pacify it with her voice. Both are linked to your inner power… to your Chaos. I would wager that SHE survived in much the same way. Well played, Shark… even if you don't realize that you are a player in the grander game.

Kotori Mizuki. To think that you could harness the power of Chaos as well, and even ZEXAL. …Or so it seems to me. Though your ZEXAL does combine both powers, it seems different from Tsukumo's… almost switched. Your Astral spirit also baffles me; more specifically, that color. All I have seen of that world, never have I seen one with her coloration. Her energy also feels different than Astral's… almost like my own. She's not a Barian like me, that much I know… so what is this similarity?

Yuma Tsukumo. Oh, the joy tearing your family apart has brought me. I almost feel bad for you knowing that even should you acquire all the Master Keys will do you no good. My analysis of the Master Key Kaito stole from me has already laid bare what your apparent "solution" is, and it isn't my destruction, so it will be worthless. So much hell you've gone through because of this, and victory will still elude you… how amusing.

And you, Astral. I should be foaming at the mouth at the thought of you, but with all of my preparations complete, this gleeful grin remains on my face. My secondary plan to eradicate your world is already coming along smoothly, with only a few touches left to add. Continue searching for the Numbers at your leisure; I don't really care anymore. Thanks to the technology Dr. Faker left behind, I've already set up the way to take them from you. It will be AMAZING.

Oh, Number Distributor, or should I say Kazuma. We had such good times together, didn't we? Sadly, I fear your time has almost come to an end. Oh well. Our partnership wasn't meant to last, anyway.

The time is nearing for my plan to be implemented. I simply have to keep up my act of defeat and potential uselessness for some time… it's actually rather refreshing to play a role where I'm not on top of things for once.

Come to me, heroes of this planet. Come to me with all your might: I will crush your hope and destroy all you love… for you no longer have a future.

You. Can't. Win.

Hahahahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Vector was usually one step ahead in the canon, so I upped the ante a bit. This doesn't mean that the Numbershots are over, oh no. Just keep this story in hindsight from here on in. Leave a review if you liked this story. Ja ne for now.<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
